The present invention relates to a tent frame for carrying a tent cloth comprising                at least five rods each configured to have one end resting on a ground, to extend from that end divergingly towards a top of a said tent and to carry a tent cloth bearing outside thereon, and        an arrangement configured to interconnect said rods so as to hold them in a determined mutual position, as well as a tent provided with such a tent frame.        
Such a tent frame may be used for various types of tents, but the present invention is especially directed to such tent frames for tents having a substantially conical shape or at least the lower part thereof with the shape a lower part of cone, such as huts and tepees. Thus, “extend from that end divergingly” does not mean that said rods has to meet at the top of such a tent frame, but the upper ends of the rods may have a considerable mutual distance to each other, and the top of the tent may for instance be flat or make a considerable angle with respect to the extension of said rods.
The invention relates in particular but not exclusively to tent frames for the larger so-called “giant tent huts”, which may have a top height and base diameter rather often in the region of 7 and 10 meters, respectively.
A tent frame of the type defined in the introduction is known through for example EP 0 579 663 D1. Although the tent frame disclosed in that publication is stable there is a desire to improve the stability of tent frames of this type for enabling a tent provided with such a tent frame to withstand strains from extremely strong winds, such as wind velocities of 28 meters/second or even higher.